pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:1-ek
English:If you won't watch this, you will die! Polski:Jeśli nie będziesz oglądać tego, zginiesz! ^_^ Dyskusja Witaj, 1-ek, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:1-ek. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Buizelek (dyskusja) 17:43, wrz 19, 2010 Cześć Margomaniak :) Co słychać? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 19:29, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Aha, a co do tego pierwszego linku to...coś mało się wydaję ;) Na DS? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 19:46, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Nie mam, gram na kolegi. A co to te emulatory czy jakoś takos?? Fajnie :) Ale nie mam czegoś takiego Ok, cześć! Mogę być w twoim opowiadaniu??? No więc , Natalia , Pikachu , 5 pokeballi i Pokedex. - Plik:Espeon PokeGirl 6.gif PokeGirl Plik:Espeon PokeGirl 6.gif 15.03, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) PS. O! I grafika: Plik:Blue a.png Lodowy strumień wody Tak, masz rację. To nie jest atak. Ale w moim wymyślonym Anime, Buizel jest wyjątkowym Pokemonem, i po doświadczeniu zamrożenia przez Lodowy Promień swojego Strumienia, stara się opanować ten ruch i samemu go wykonywać. Z czasem udaje się to mu, ponieważ używając Lodowego Kła robi wokół siebie kokon a potem wyskakuje i używa Strumienia, przez co ataki się łączą :) A tak wogóle to mogę być w twoim opowiadaniu??? Sorry że nie odpisywałem!!! Chcę się nazywać Damian i mam 11 lat a starter to Squirtle :) A co do 4 rozdziału to ok, mnie to nie robi różnicy :) Facet :) Plik:Green a.png To możesz dać :) A będę mógł złapać shiny Caterpie? Plik:Squi001.gif Prześlę normalnego Caterpie i podpiszemy że Shiny to się chyba ludzie połapią :) Plik:Cater001.gif Czytałem, bardzo ciekawe :) Ok, jutro Cię wsadzę bo ja mam tak że postaci wklejam dopiero jak zrobię o nich rozdział :) A jaki charakter?? I zdjęcie, bo Red jest zajęty prze ze mnie? No, komedia XD A co do tego twojego opka to super ten pomysł :) Ta Wiki jest założona żeby użytkownicy mogli tu robić swoje, a nie prawdziwe anime A chce Ci się robić Poki? Jeśli tak to nie ma przeszkód, chętnie się przyłączę, tylko że myślałem że to za dużo roboty :) Nie daj się!!!!!!!! XD Rzeczywiście, nie zauważyłem ;P Tak się składa że wziąłem się za IV generację na Wikinezce :) Nie martw się :) Gdy skończę wezmę się za Pidgeya i go trochę podrasuje XD Nie musisz :) Sam sobie poradzę, ty lepiej zajmij się rozdziałem :) Jesteś? Ee, mnie się You Tobe zacina :( He, he :) No, nie mogę się doczekać Fajny rozdziałek :) No co? Nie mogłem tego zrozumieć to skopiowałem i na tłumacza wkleiłem XD Jak chcesz to popraw Przerwa na reklamy. Zack Martin:Podaj piłkę! Cody Martin:Po co? Zack:Aby walnąć cię w głowę za takie głupie pytania! Cody:Aaa! Wracamy do serialu XD Ha , ha , ha! Jaki szczery rozdział XDD PS. O co chodziło z tym Caterpie used Master Ball O.o ??? '' Co ja k**** plocę, przecież tutaj jest kamienno-ziemny lider. Mam -1337% szans z Pikachu'' i Przerwa na reklamy. '''Zack Martin':Podaj piłkę! Cody Martin:Po co? Zack:Aby walnąć cię w głowę za takie głupie pytania! Cody:Aaa! Wracamy do serialu'' XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Nie dokońca kapuję o co chodzi z tymi pokemonami MissingNo. ??? Czy to chodzi o jakieś Fakemony czy co???? PS. Wreszcie będą tu jakieś artykuły (((: Ech, musiałem iść na basen a co tam u Ciebie? XD Czytałem, czytałem. Natalka poszła na zakupy XD A zrobisz w jakimś rozdziale że ona się we mnie będzie podkochiwać, gdy będę ją bronił przed Spearowami? Eh, to jest już dawno nie aktualne. Ale jest tyle użytkowników, których lubię że chyba usunę ten ranking XD Raczej nie poleci, ona taka nie jest W górę XD Hę??? O.o no czytam OK, ale później bo teraz idę sobie kolacyjkę zjeść Nie wiem, albo Buizelem albo Mijumaru a ty? No nie wiem... Pachirisu , Eevee... http://pokesho.com/chara_game1.html Wiem :( - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 17:21, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Tak, czytałem i wiem że chodzi o opek :) Fajnie! Je też napisałam nowy rozdział? A jak będzie się ten koleśnazywał? E spoko Łał , ale z ciebie specjalista od ortografii :P... ale masz racje , moja interpunkcja leży -.- Zrobiłem już babel, więc jak chcesz to zrób sobie kilka szablonów. Ale każdy uzgodnij ze mną, OK? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 14:25, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) OK :) Widziałem :) Proszę. Muszę już iść, cześć :) O, super! A podoba się rozdział? :D - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 17:17, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Ta, sexy :P To samiec a z pomysłu skorzystam ale później :) Później czyli za kilka rozdziałów Pomożesz z tą tabelką w moim brudnopisie? Widzisz chyba jak tam wchodzisz w czym rzecz? Proszę. No chodzi mi o to że Spearowowi ataki się nie trzymają kupy, czzyli nie są w jednej tabelce tylko w dwóch, rozumiesz? Chcę żebyś mi te ataki poukładał No jestem :) Poczytaj sobie Ogłoszenia BW Tak, czytałem :) A co do Adminów to moimi faworytami są * PokeGirl * I ty :) Jest jeszcze Paweł10s, Snisel i Czikitka i Diamond ale nic tu nie robią :( A dlaczego nie wklejasz sobie babel na profilek? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 11:37, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Ha, ha! Na admina podrasowanie spada!!!??? :0 Nie no, podrasuje ;D Dzisiaj chociaż że jeszcze nie mam na niego pomysłu :S Podpowiesz? A mógłbyś poprawić Mew wygląd żeby był jak u innych? Bo mi się nie udaję :( OK - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 12:53, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Tak, wiem. Możesz poprawić "wygląd" u Mew żeby wyglądał jak u innych? Czyli że inne ułożenie i czcionka - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 12:55, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, biorę się za podrasowywanie ;D Ja muszę już iść a ty postaraj się to powklejać do wszystkich poków i uzupełnić: - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 13:06, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... ja też nie mam pomysłu...